What If Quint Got Brainwashed By Bowser Trilogy
by Quint866
Summary: Quint never did get brainwashed by bowser but what if he did? this will explain it all!
1. The Taking TV Part 1

What If Quint Got Brainwashed By Bowser?

Adventure #1

The Taking TV

Quint never really got brainwashed but he thought about what if he did? He lay in his hammock and thought about it... Quint imagined him serving Bowser… but in a different and less submissive way…

"Captain Fathead are you in there?"

Quint said looking while in Bowsers Hair. Bowser slapped Quint and said

"I guess ever since I brainwashed you the effects are not so powerful…"

Quint sighed

"But I am looking for my Captain Fathead!"

Bowser told Quint

"My son is in the garage!"

Quint said

"No… not that fathead… MY Capitan fathead is my epic action figure!"

Bowser said still in confusion

"Yeah… uh…. You mean Matt1251?"

Quint yelled

"NO! He is my action figure I tell secrets to! And if I don't find him what can I do with all this butt load of rage! I just can't stand losing him and my mayonnaise jar and my pants all in one week…"

Bowser asked

"You lost your pants?"

Quint said

"well… just the backs it shows—"

Bowser yelled

"DON'T SHOW ME!"

Sonic next came in the door and he said to Bowser

"Master Bowser sir! We have more people to be brainwashed… and uh… you have not seen our weapons supply anywhere have you?"

Bowser yelled

"WE LOST OUR WEAPON SUPPLY!"

Sonic nodded. Bowser said "There seems to be a pattern of missing things… Quint's pants… mayonnaise… and action figure… our weapon supply… and now that I come to think about it… my Nancy Drool novels… I wonder what stole it all… we got to find our stuff!"

2 hours later Bowser came back with a metal detector but with a dog head as the detector connected to a long stick.

Quint asked

"What's that?"

Bowser said

"It's a missing item specter detector! His name is hector!"

Bowser hovered the detector over a bunch of trash cans and found nothing… he tried the couch nothing! And even the fridge! But still nothing!

Finally... Bowser went to hs giant tv... Hector said

"Bark take! Bark trouble! mark! bark!"

Bowser said

"Hey Quint and Sonic! little hector found something!"

Quint said in excitement

"Oh my gosh! What is it?! I just gotta know I'm so excited! yehyehyehyehyeh!"

Sonic said

"Uh.. Quint... My Master and i specifically know that its a TV!"

Quint looked inside the screen and gasped

"Hey look! I can see The weapon supply, Bowsers Books, and.. MY CAPTAIN FATHEAD! YAY!"

Bowser screamed

"My Nancy dro- ah... i mean... Our weapon supply is in there?!"

Quint cheered

"Woohoo! Not only did i find Captain Fathead! I also found waldo!"

a red and white sleeve sticks out of the junk in the Tv and waldo says

"Helwp! can't breawthe in her!"

The TV suddenly at that moment showed a pixelly mouth ad it took Quint and hector inside the TV!

Quint said

"saaaay! its so smooth in here! just like the inside of my skull!"

Hector said

"Bark Bark!"

Quint said

"Whats that boy? I'm trapped in a tv? Go for help!"

Bowser gasped

"Not cool sonic! i think its taking tv! very dangerous... Taking Tv's keep taking things and wont give anything up unless you give them something better in exchange!"

The Tv Grew a pixelly face and said

"Hello my name is eldrige johnson miere... and yes im a taking Tv!

Sonic asked

"Your a talking tv? why would a Tv be named eldrige johnson miere?"

eldrige johnson miere asked

"Well why are you working for the bad guy?"

sonic raised his voice

"Becuase i must serve master bowser! And how do you know all this?!"

eldrige johnson miere said

"well i have been in your house for over 32 years!

sonic said

"Dont mind him master bowser... i'll go get the dismantling torch!"

but before sonic could walk off the taking tv said

"I already have THAT blue brainwashed hedgehog!"

the taking tv stuck out his tongue and on top was the ignited torch when he retracted his tongue Quint said

"Oh! theres the light ill go touch it an- OOOUUUCCCHHH!"

Quint burned his hand.

Sonic said

"Crafty... so what do you want in exchange for all of our things?"

Eldrige Johnson Miere said

"I have live in this castle for over 32 years and have not found the one object that will make me happy...

I started small... there was a little spiked shell koopa that lived here i took his training wheels...

but they did not make me happy...

I took his limited edition exodia yugi oh card.

but still didn't make me happy.

many years ahead i took his pinball machine...

but i STILL was not happy

I took his Harvard acceptance letter...

... oh you know what i'm gonna say!"

Sonic said

"So thats why master bowsers is such a big j-

Bowser smacked sonic and said

"BIG WHAT!?"

Sonic said rubbing his arm

"Ouch... a big jolly koopa who never got into college..."

Bowser smacked sonic again and said

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY PAST ELDRIGE!"

The taking tv rolled his eyes

and talked for 12 minutes about the things he took and how he wasnt happy.

finally he was about to say the end when he heard bowser and sonic snoring

"Uh hello?" eldrige said

he whipped bowser and sonic with his plug and yelled

"HEY! DID YOU HEAR MY STORY?!" Bowser and sonic started chuckling nervously

The taking tv said

"I should have just told you what i wanted! its a mikey munchle baseball card!"


	2. The Taking TV Part 2

The Taking TV Part 2

Sonic said

"That's it? A baseball card? in 2014 i don't know many people who collect baseball cards..."

Bowser said

"NOT just any baseball card! It's a Mikey Munchle! it's worth 11,756,833 bucks! He's the only rookie to hit 700 home runs... without... breaking... a window!"

Sonic said

"How are we gonna get that card Master Bowser?"

Bowser said

"I don't know how becuase it's worth 11,756,833 bucks! And the king of the cotm only carry's 68 bucks at this moment... and 235 in my bank account which i am saving for a pinball machine..."

The Taking TV chuckled

"Well i am just gonna keep yo friend!"

Bowser groaned

"well i guess that's it then! Quint is just gonna stay in there!"

Sonic said

"But Master What about our weapon supply AND YOUR Nancy drool novels?"

"Bowser sighed

"Don't worry Quint we shall get you out of there!"

Quint yelled

"Bring me pretzels!"

Sonic and Bowser walked into the card sharks and collectibles store.

"How yeh doin?" Bowser said to the cashier

"Bout time yeh got here! so uh.. your here for the gorillas right?"

the cashier said as he put the cage on the checkout desk.

Bowser said

"Uh... no..."

The cahsier said

"Oh... eh.. sorry bout that..."

Sonic said

"we have been all over town looking for a Mikey Munchle baseball card!"

The cahsier said

"Boy is there a rig on my face! Yeah... i have a mikey card right here!"

He pointed to a card sealed in a glass frame hanging on the wall.

sonic barely even glancing at it said

"We will take it... for an exchange of a 1970 Mustang Mach 1"

they slammed the keys on the checkout desk.

"Um... wheres the mustang?" the cashier said

they put a box on the desk

it labeled

1970 Mustang Mach 1 Hot wheels! Beat that!

The Cashier said

"Look... blue brainwashed hedgehog with solid white eyes... I cant sell you the card... and it's not because it's worth 11 teen million dollars! it's becuase of 2 reasons... 1 I own a Shelby GT 500... and the next reason is becuase... It's all that i have left of my base ball career!"

Sonic said

"wait a minute! he looked more carefully at the card. and surely enough it looked just like the cashier!"


	3. The Taking TV Part 3

What If Quint Got Brainwashed By Bowser The Taking TV Part 3

Bowser talked with the cashier and said

"Tell you what we don't need your card we need a few moments of your time..."

The Cashier said

"I would be glad to! Mikey Fans! Here i come!

Meanwhile with quint... still trapped in the Taking TV.

Quint asked

"Before I die of boredom... could i see my captain fathead?"

The Taking Tv sighed

"Sure... I dont see why not..."

The Taking TV grabbed Bowser Jr. and ate him and said

"There's your captain fathead!"

Quint Screamed in excitement

"YEH YEH YEH YEH! CAPTAIN FATHEAD!"

Quint said as he squeezed Bowser Jr

Bowser jr said as he choked

"Q-q-quint! i-i- I'M NOT ack! Captack! fathead!"

Quint opened his eyes

"NNNNNOOOOO CAPTAIN FATHEAD TURNED INTO BOWSER JR!"

The TV plugged his ears over quints bawling.

"UGGH! will he ever SHUT UP?!"

Bowser walked into the room with Mikey Munchle The Tv gasped

"aaah! There he is! I'm so excited I could..." The Tv coughed out the stuff he stole

Bowser said "Hey! my Nancy drool novels! he picked them up and walked into the other room. Sonic lugged the heavy weapon supply chest to the other room and quint looked to his left and saw his one and only Captain Fathead action figure.

"Captain fathead! I'll never lose you again!"

he hugged the action figure

Mikey walked up to the tv and said

"so i hear your a huge fan!"

The Tv ate mikey and quint never lost captain fathead again. 

But there will be more... in...

What If Quint got brainwashed by Bowser 2 the prank call of carson


	4. The Prank Call Of Carson Part 1

What If Quint Got Brainwashed by Bowser 2 The Prank Call of Carson

One day Bowser was in his bedroom reading of course his Nancy Drool Novels which he finally got back from the Taking TV who still had a Skeleton of the proffesinal baseball player/most valuable player on a baseball card Mikey Munchle. Bowser heard his phone ring and the caller ID said it was Quint

"What do you want Quint?! I'm busy trying to get away from your stupidness by reading Nancy Drool III The Mouth of The Void!" Bowser yelled into the phone

Quint obviously being stupid made a fake news announcer voice said

"Quint? This is P-U Poopenhouser a and uh... i am conducting a national survey from Captian Fathead Inc! Tell me do you smell like dog doo doo? Or just look like it?!" Quint giggled into the phone

Bowser sighed and said

"Quint I know its you it says on the caller ID! In fact Quint most people have caller ID they know its you calling!"

Sonic said

"Tell master bowser that I... have a secret relationship with Peach!"

Bowser yelled into the phone

"WWWHHHAAATTTT!?" SONIC ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE TOO?!"

"Quint said to sonic

"Shh! I think he's on to us! commander sonic!"

Quint said in the fake news announcer voice again

"Sorry Mister! I do not know this Quint or Sonic you speak of! maybe i could meet him someti-"

Bowser hung up.

Quint said

"Hello? Hello? Bowser you still there?

There was a knock at Quints door

Quint said

"I gots it!"

he zoomed over to the door. Bowser was there with a kitty squirt bottle

Quint screamed

"EEEEKKKK! Quint said as he tryed to run from bowser squirts Quint sheiled himself with a toybox that was in his room that held all of his Dinobonoid and Captian Fathead action figures Quint said

"Hah! is that all you..."

Bowser was holding a hose now

Quint said

"Uh oh..."

Bowser sprayed quint and quint screamed and said

"Ok Ok! I understand what i did was wrong master bowser!"

Bowser walked out of the room Quint said

"Yeah like i would say that without sarcasim! He he he!"

Bowser squirted quint again and quint shrieked

2 hours later Quint tried to call Ludwig.

"What do you want quint?" he grumbled into the phone

Quint said in a desk receptionist voice

"Hello Mr Koopa this is your doctor I'm calling to tell you your brain is damaged and it needs to be removed!"

Ludwin said

"Quint I know its you!"

Quint replied

"Quint? whose quint?"

Ludwig said

"It says on the caller ID!"  
Ludwig hanged up

Quint went up to a pay phone dressed as a cowboy

"Well howdy there Mr sonic! I am a national member of the goverment committee! and we have just nominated you for Pres I Dent!"

Sonic said

"I have caller ID Quint!"

Quint said

"You still knew it was me? I even went up to this stupid payphone dressed as a cowboy so I wouldn't be recognized!"

Sonic Hung up

Quint sighed as he walked down the hallway of Bowsers castle

"Ugh! theres gotta be a way to beat caller ID! He decided to go to Bowsers Basment he looked through

Bowsers chest of gadgets

"Lets see... a hypnotic watch! a hypnotic gas spray can! a pair of hypnotic glasses and a scroll to cast hypnotism! DARN! theres nothing in here that will help me beat caller ID!"

Quint looked around and saw an old skeloton phone with the turner thing to dial numbers

Quint reached out and before he lay a finger on it Sonic ran down and said

"QUINT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAY AWAY FROM THAT PHONE!"

Quint said

"But Commander Sonic! I just wanted to see if that phone had caller ID on it!"

Sonic yelled

"Quint! that is the most dangerous phone in the universe!"

Quint said

"But Commander Sonic! Phones are our friends! they take us to magical places! Hong Kong!, Hawaii!, Japan!, Greenland!, Iceland...

Bowser upstairs was reading the phone bill

"...Alaska!?, Guatemala!?, Jamaica!?, Korea?! HEY! WHO'S BEEN CALLING ALL THESE PLACES?!"

Quint was listening to sonic lecture him about the phone.

To be continued...


	5. The Prank Call Of Carson Part 2

Prank Call Of Carson Part 2

Quint decided to not use the phone... YET...

Quint got a male gorilla from a friend of his named Spencer Franklin Ricardo to distract sonic he weighed 9,000 pounds and quint gave him to bowser to be brainwashed...

Bowser looked at Quint with curiosity...

"Um... quint... why do you want me to brainwash this brute gorilla? he looks... menacing..."

Quint stuttered

"Um... i... uh... he could be used for a bullet shield!"

Bowser although being confused still brainwashed the gorilla

The gorilla said as he spotted a painting of a coconut on the wall

"Ook... Ook... coconut! he rushed at the wall and smashed into it he fell to the ground and he kept trying to break through the wall"

Bowser said

"Uh... slave?"

The gorilla looked at bowser and said

"Ook! Bongo drum... SMASH BONGOS!

Bowser said in fear

"uh oh..."

The gorilla charged at bowser and started smashing his fist on bowsers head thinking he was a bongo...

Bowser said

"QUINT! YOU IDIOT!"

Quint said

"I uh... don't know what to do!"

Bowser said

"YOU COULD GET THIS GORILLA OFF ME!"

Quint said

"But i dont wanna be smashed like a bongo!"

Spencer looked at quint

Quint said

"Uh... im a grass type ovelord?"

Spencer pulled out a giant magnifying glass and said

"Ooh... burn tiny ants!"

Quint said

"NONONONO! IM NOT AN ANT! IM WEAK TO FIRE!"

Quint was hit by the beam of the magnifying glass and his hair caught on fire and he ran around in circles screaming

"GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!"

Bowser said

"what do we do?!"

Quint said

I'll call my friend carson!

Carson picked up the phone and said

"Hello?"

Quint said

"CARSON! WE NEED YOUR PRANK CALL POWERS TO GET A GORILLA OUT OF MY MASTERS CASTLE!"

carson said

"hand the phone to the gorilla..."

Quint handed the phone to the gorilla and he said

"Get your free bananas at the sun!"

Spencer then said

"BANANAS?!"

he jumped to the sun and was never seen again... for now...

Quint then thanked carson and the next adventure will come soon...


End file.
